The Trouble With Love Is
by shopaholic90
Summary: Mimi, Shawn and Belle are still figuring out what to do after the kiss. In the midst of all the confusion, Mimi is faced with yet another blow as a man she never expected to see again arrives in Salem, twisting things even more. Mostly Rex and Mimi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You already know this.  
Rating: I don't plan on making anything over the top for this fic. So we'll just say, at the most, it'll be NC17. But I doubt it'll get too crazy.  
Authors Note: It's my first Rex/Mimi (Rimi, if you will) fic so go easy on me. I would **LOVE** some reviews, so please, if you've got a few seconds to spare, indulge me. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rex DiMera stepped out of his black car and stared up at the apartment building he had wrestled the decision at facing. He closed the door and slipped his keys clumsily into his back pocket. He stood there for a moment, staring at the building with an almost nauseated expression, occasionally scratching his chin or running his hands through his hair. He was almost certain that he was not ready for this. Even after years of time to stabilize his emotions and clear his mind, he still felt confused and small when he passed the sign welcoming him to Salem.

"I don't even know what I'm going to say." he mumbled to himself as he turned around to face the car and put his elbows on the hood. He exhaled deeply and drummed his fingers on the painted metal. "Mimi... Mimi ..." He tried saying her name in a different tone, "Mimi. I'm back."

No, that was just lame.

You can't keep stalling, he thought to himself before hitting the hood once more and turning back towards the building. It's not going to be a secret for long that you came to town, and she's going to wonder why you came to visit and didn't see her. Well, maybe she wouldn't, but ... she wouldn't like it.

"Okay." he said, almost too quiet to hear, and braced himself as he stepped up the stairs and pushed open the doors. He took no hesitation as he went to the front desk to find out which room Mimi Lockhart was residing, and took the elevator as soon as the room number left the woman's lips.

------

Upstairs in her loft, Mimi was noisily making lunch for herself. Shawn had left to mail a few letters about ten minutes before and she was preparing a meal for him for when he got back. Even though she never spoke, her mood was portrayed sufficiently through her constant clanking and dropping of kitchen utensils as she made a chicken caesar salad. She clearly had not forgotten the encounter between Shawn and Belle, and evidently also was not willing to forgive and forget anytime soon.

The thing was, it wasn't the kiss itself that bothered her. It was how it made her feel. It reminded her how alone she really was, and how even though Shawn continuously reminded her that he loved her and she was the one he chose, she couldn't help but know that he could never really be hers. Something about this whole ridiculous charade made her feel like no matter what she did or how hard she tried, she always seemed to miss something in every relationship she got involved in.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a soft knock rapped on her door. Figuring it was Shawn and sighing contemptuously, she stopped washing the lettuce, turned off the tap and wiped her hands on the towel beside the sink. Another, more confident knock sounded twice, and she called out "Coming!" in an irritated voice.

On top of the drama, she was also not a morning person.

------

When Rex heard Mimi's annoyed "Coming!" he took a step back, rethinking whether or not he should continue with this. After a moments consideration, he decided he was making a mistake and turned around to quickly duck to the stairs before she opened the door and found out who her visitor was. Unfortunately for him, as he did, the door opened and Mimi's blank face peeked past the door to greet Shawn. She paused, confused for a second to see the back of a brunette walking away, but the pause was short as realization dawned on her. She opened the door wider and stared, stepping out into the hall. Her eyes grew wide.

"_Rex_?" she asked in disbelief, practically yelling.

He stopped, looking down and almost facing her. He raised his eyes and stayed where he was, trying to figure out what to do. The stairway was only a few feet away. Would he turn around, or run for it?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Someone reviewed. lol, thank you very much. I hope you'll keep checking back to the story to see what happens. As far as I know, Rex's last name IS DiMera, and I doubt I'm wrong but ... I guess you never know with these soaps, eh? lol. For other readers, PLEASE READ&REVIEW!

-----

A very quick moment passed before Mimi walked (bordering on stomping) to Rex and turned him around by the shoulder, cutting his options short.

"It is you, then." she said, staring at his face and knowing without him saying anything that he was seriously doubting showing up. She tried so hard not to smile, but her already-open mouth curved up into an unsure, but happy grin. "Well wha- I mean ... why are you here?"

He took her hand off his shoulder and for a moment Mimi was filled with the dread that he'd drop it and treat her to that same heartbroken look he had given her before he left. But her fears were quieted and she was left shocked as he clasped them with his own hand and lowered it, but didn't break the connection.

"I ... hey, you don't mind if I invite myself into your house, do you? I'm not a fan of hallway conversations."

"Oh, oh, no! Not at all. Please, come in. I forgot for a second." She walked backwards and grasped the doorknob with her free hand, opening it wider so the both of them could walk in. As soon as they did, Rex did let go of her hand. She looked down at her empty hand and tried to hide her disappointment as she turned around and waited as he closed the door behind him. She took another second to decide how to react to this and turned back around and crossed her arms in a lame attempt to look cool and casual. "So, what brings you back to Salem?"

Rex put his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders slightly, and memories flashed through Mimi's head as she remembered how he could be so shy and sensitive and how he was having one of his moments where he really didn't know what to say without embarassing himself.

"Well ... I guess ... okay." He took his hands out of his pockets and took a few confident steps towards her. "I've had a lot of time to ... to think about what happened."

Mimi nodded, bracing herself for the worst and the best. Whatever came her way. She just hoped whichever it was, she didn't cry. She hated herself for thinking that, but she did.

"And I had time to ... well, soul search, if you will. I kept thinking about what you did, and why you did it, how I thought I felt about it. And ... you know, it still hurts." he said earnestly, looking at her with big eyes that showed more than his words ever could that he really _was _affected by it.

"Yeah." she choked, almost inaudible, with her palms together and at her nose. She was obviously anxious and close to tears.

"But ... even though what you did hurt me. All that time away from you made me realize that being without you hurt me even more."

Mimi's mouth opened into a small O as she lowered her hands and began to whisper "Rex ..."

"So ..." he took another step to her and took her lowering hands in his own and rose them to his lips. "Mimi Lockhart ... I'd like to give us another shot."

As he closed his eyes and kissed her hands, Mimi looked at him and looked past him at the door with a frightened look in her eyes. Rex was back, and she wanted him more than ever, but what about Shawn? What about her marriage?

Her baby?

-----

As Shawn stepped out of the elevator, he shuffled his feet as he reached his door. Mimi was still upset over what had happened with Belle and he wasn't very eager to enter to face her women's wrath as she'd enquire whether or not he had seen Belle on his way to the postbox.

But, as a matter of fact, he had.

_"Belle," he had said, looking at her bemusedly as he approached the blonde at the bench. "Hey."_

_"Oh, hey ... Shawn." said Belle uncomfortably, smoothing out her skirt as a way to do something with her hands to try and distract herself._

_"Um ... how are you?"_

_"Been better." she said, a thin smile on her lips and nodding. She lowered her eyes and turned her head to look the other way._

_"Yeah, I can definitely understand that." Shawn laughed slightly, almost in relief. "And uh ... Philip?"_

_"He's good. At home, sleeping in."_

_"Oh, yeah, that's ... that's good! Still the big sleepyhead, huh?"_

_"Yep." she said, smiling but not looking like she meant it at all._

_"Well, I ... guess I'd better go. I was just supposed to mail these letters and ... it would be weird to be late from that with empty hands." He said, sucking his lips in and raising his hand as a goodbye gesture as he turned to leave._

_"Yeah, if you had groceries or something I'm sure Mimi wouldn't suspect that you've been with me. As much, anyway." said Belle, almost bitterly._

_Shawn paused, then turned around and walked back to her. "Look, I know Mimi can seem ... hostile." he said, trying not to use a word that girls would normally say. "But she's only protecting our marriage, and ... she just has a bit of a hard time convincing herself that a guy could really love her, after Rex ..." his words faded, not wanting to bring up Mimi's hard past. "She's just careful, that's all. She's having a rough time and just needs time to let her soak in everything ... she means well."_

_"I know that, Shawn." Belle said, almost desperately. "But the things she said to me ... some of it may have been true, but the way she ..." she shook her head, sliding her hand on her forehead and down her cheeks in fatigue. "I guess I can't blame her. We did kiss." He looked away. "But sometimes the reason behind actions are more important than the action itself, you know? I mean, I just ... I wish she'd understand. It's hard to let go of people you used to be in love with."_

He looked at the door handle with a shake of his head. He'd have to try and coax Mimi into relaxing, maybe taking a nap or a hot bath. She didn't need the stress, and neither did he. He had just opened the door in time to see Mimi looking over the shoulder of a man he couldn't recognize from the back. He let go of the door and stood there, staring at his wife being kissed on the hand by some stranger in his own home.

"Shawn," said Mimi, looking at him with guilty eyes.

Rex opened his eyes and looked at her. He straightened and turned around to see a surprised Shawn smiling painfully and scoffing in disbelief.

_"It's hard to let go of people you used to be in love with."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Pleeease read&review! So far I only have one and ... well, it's just depressing.

-----

"Shawn," said Mimi, taking her hand back from Rex, who didn't seem to notice and turned around with a smile on his face.

"Shawn!" said Rex, looking considerably happy to see an old friend. "How are you, man?"

"Rex." Shawn responded, looking like he didn't believe it himself. "You're back."

"Um ... yeah. I had to ... settle some things." he looked back at Mimi with a grin, but she was staring at Shawn. Looking slightly puzzled, Rex turned back to the other guy and laughed slightly. "What, did I come at the wrong time or something? Why are you two ..." his words murmured off as he noticed the looks Shawn and Mimi were giving each other. "Hold on." He took a step away from being between the two of them, his hands up in a 'wait a minute' way. "What, are you guys ... are you guys ..."

"Together? Yeah." said Shawn, not taking his eyes off of Mimi. "At least, I thought we were."

"We are, Shawn." said Mimi, looking scared.

"You are, huh?" Rex asked quietly. He shook his head with a chuckle and looked at her for a moment before turning and brushing past Shawn to leave.

"No, Rex, wait!" said Mimi. "I didn't mean -- wait!" She began to follow him but was stopped by Shawn.

"You didn't mean it? You're going to leave me just because he shows up again? After all that crap you gave to me about Belle?"

"Shawn," said Mimi slowly and carefully, looking at him with almost angry eyes. "What happened with you and Belle is totally different than what just happened between me and Rex. But right now, I am not going to stand here like an idiot and watch him walk through that door for a second time and not do anything about it. I need to see him, so let me go."

He paused for a second, looking at her hard and intently. Then he let her go. She pushed past him and past the door and disappeared down the stairs.

Shawn stared at the empty apartment and fell to the ground, leaning on the wall and aggravatedly kicking the door so that it slammed shut.

-----

Rex stormed to the parking lot where his car awaited the long drive back to Chicago. Just as he had opened the car door, he heard Mimi shout from the entrance.

"Rex? REX! Rex, please stop!" she cried, running the best she could in her heels to the car. She put a hand on the car door so that he couldn't close it without crushing her hand.

"Go back to Shawn, Mimi." he said, taking her hand off the metal and dropping it. Before he could step inside, however, Mimi had grabbed him by his shirt and was shaking him.

"Don't you leave me again, Rex DiMera. If you do, for the first time in my life I'll hate you." She was on the verge of tears. "I didn't ask you to come back, but I'm so glad you did. Because every time I look in the mirror and turn around I expect you to be there. But you never were. I never forgave myself for doing what I did, but I also never forgave myself for letting you go. It was a bigger mistake than the lying and I'm not going to make that mistake again. So if you step inside that car ... I ... I'll ..." Tears streamed down her face and her face crumpled as she broke down right in front of him.

Looking heartbroken and unsure of what to do, Rex slammed his car door shut and tugged her in to a gentle, but firm embrace. As she cried into his shoulder, he stroked her fine, blonde hair and leaned in to take in the scent of her shampoo for the first time in years. She still used the same brand, still the same flavor.

"Shhh ..." he said, closing his eyes and tilting his head so his cheek touched her hair in a comforting closeness only he could have pulled off. "Don't worry. I won't leave."

This made her cry harder as she began to fall in his arms. "Mimi, just get up and I'll help you back to your place. You need rest." Her cries softened but she continued to slip downwards. "Mimi, please." She didn't desist. "Mimi?" Finally, her eyes fluttered shut and she fainted in his arms. "Mimi!" He grabbed her around her arms and turned her around so she faced up. Her head hung down in a shudderingly eerie way as he lifted her whole body and kicked open his backseat door. After carefully placing her on the seats, he closed the door and jumped into his driver's seat. Right now, he just hoped that Salem hadn't gotten rid of their old hospital.


End file.
